It's a Girl Thing
by unmitigated.disaster
Summary: There comes a certain time of month when being the only girl on the team becomes something of a pain...


This is a rather hastily written plot bunny , if there are spelling mistakes etc. please don't eat me , im only human :(

please review *puppy eyes*

It's a Girl thing…

Natasha was always one of the guys, always willing and eager to prove she was just as good and always better. Being one of the guys never bothered Tasha until that time of month rolls around that no guy understands and always seems to be the most annoying during.

Clint and Tony always seemed to be particularly clueless and the most irritating whereas Steve and Bruce just went on about their business as usual.

After their latest debrief with Fury, Tasha and the guys were heading home sweet home after another day of cleaning up after whatever psycho tried to take over the world.

Tasha couldn't wait to run a bath and soak in the warm, bubbly –

"Hey Tasha!" said Clint jumping into his co-pilot seat beside her up front in the teams personal plane that Tony had "brought up to the Stark standard" , pulling her out of her dreamy reverie

"Hey Clint" she sighed

"What's up?" Clint asked while flicking switches and pressing buttons on the dashboards over head with that little crease he gets between his eyebrows when he's concerned or stressed

"Nothing, just a little tired" answered Tasha yawning before finishing her sentence, *god that bath sounds soooo good…*

When the team landed safely on top of Stark tower, Tasha powered down and half-ran to her floor before the team even unbuckled.

"Geez, what's with speedy?" asked Tony as Tasha disappeared into the elevator

"She's tired apparently, I'm hungry" answered Clint, who was prone to being grumpy when hungry

"Shwarma?" suggested Tony

"NOOOOOO!" was the collective roar matched with horrified expressions, remembering the last time they listened to Tony suggestion of shwarma

"Ok sparkles, calm down, it was a joke…kinda" patting Steve on his always perfect hair, that he quickly smoothed afterward.

*ahhhhhhh* Tasha could practically feel her muscles sighing with relief, the strawberry bubbles were like a hug and massage all in one.

After soaking for, god knows how long, Tasha could feel her affinity for a Ryan Gosling movie growing

After towel drying her hair, she padded into the living room in bare feet, sweats and an assortment of Gosling movies in arm.

"Move" she said, knocking Clint's feet off the coffee table, setting down the DVD stack

"pffffttt! Not the notebook again!" whined Clint, while the rest of the guys gave a collective groan, even though Tasha knew Steve was a softie for a romance , Tony and Thor didn't _really_ care because Pepper and Jane shared the love for Mr Gosling and Bruce just pretended not to watch while peeking over his physics books

"Sh'up Barton!" said Tasha flopping down beside him , letting Clint's arm settles round her , he always had that warm boy smell Tasha associated with comfort and being safe…

"Ahem, so we putting on a movie or not?" said Tony breaking up the almost moment

"Yeah put on crazy, stupid, love. please and thank you" she said with a grin to the pretending-not-to-like-this Tony

Heaving a sigh Tony put on the DVD and dimmed the lights while JARVIS put the microwave on for popcorn

Ryan had just made his first appearance on screen when…

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line, it's urgent"

"Ok J put him through"

"Heya Nick, to what do we owe the pleasure?" chirped Tony

"There's been a disturbance at a top secret government facility; we need you to check it out"

A collective mental *fuck* was thought by the team

"Huh…fine, what are we protecting or stealing back or whatever?"

"That's classified, wheels up in ten"

"Yep thought so, well as always it's been lov-"the line went dead, Fury's preferred method of hanging up

"Well let's go, we got a job to do" said Steve springing up out of his seat already in Captain America mode

*I can't believe we have to do this, damn Fury, ruining my down time…*

*what the…?*

A small stabbing cramp hit her in the lower back as she zipped up her cat suit

Knock; knock "Tasha, you ready?"

"Yeah, just a sec Clint"

Not thinking anymore of it she grabbed her gun and snapped it into her thigh holster walking out the door.

When the team got to the facility the S.W.A.T team had already been doing surveillance, scoping the place out before the team went in.

When the team went into the compound, Clint and Tasha took out the guys who were on lookout for the authorities and then the rest of the team moved in, they found the group trying to infiltrate the facility struggling to get past the first round of security measures, clearly they were dealing with amateurs…

After a brief fire fight, Steve gave Fury the all clear

"Good work guys, everyone ok?"

"Yeah…wait, oh my god Tasha!" Clint half-shouted

The whole team turned to look at her

"Tasha your bleeding, it must have been a stray bullet or something, oh my god, come on well get you home"

"Stray bullet? I would have felt…"

*OH SHIT, tired, Ryan Gosling, random cramp…no, no this is NOT happening!*

"You're gonna be ok Tash, can we get the plane down here NOW!"

"Tony call Bruce and have him prep the med bay for when we get back" directed Steve

"No problemo Cap" giving him a mock salute

*oh god no*

The plane ride home was filled with Clint's incessant comforting

"I'm fine Clint"

"You're bleeding!"

"Clint, calm down, she'll be ok" said Steve, comforting Clint who had worked himself to near hysteria

When the landed Clint half carried Tasha to the med bay, sitting her on the nearest bed, everything in the med bay was blindingly white, making Tasha panic about the blood…

"Tasha, I'm a professional, just put on the gown and I'll take a look"

"No Bruce, really, I'm fine"

"Tasha you might need stitches!" panicked Clint out loud

"OK! That's it! Everyone out, I wanna talk to Pepper!" screamed Tasha as her patience for the situation collapsed

"Pepper?" said Bruce, then Tasha saw it click and his confused face turned to a small smile

"Ok guys, you heard her, everyone out, Tony go get Pep" said Bruce sheep dogging them all out of the room

"Ok…sure thing Doc" said Tony looking completely lost

*for a genius, he can be so clueless*

Pepper appeared in bunny slippers and a dressing gown

"Hey Tash, you wan'ed to see me?" said Pepper yawning

"Aw Pep, sorry I forgot it was late"

"Don't worry about it, what's up? Tony said you were hurt?"

"Am ,well yeah about that…Clint saw I was bleeding and thought I was shot but I'm not actually hurt , well I am bleeding just not…um Pep? Do you get where I'm going with this?" Tasha seldom rambled but girl-talk wasn't a speciality

"…Oh! Right!" Pepper heavy eyes widened with understanding

"So what will we tell the guys?"

"Leave them to me, you go upstairs and rest" said Pepper smirking

Twenty minutes later Natasha and Pepper emerged from the med bay to find the guys waiting like expectant fathers

Natasha went straight to the elevator

"Well?" asked Clint

"She's fine, she only needed a few paper stitches, nothing major, probably just some stray shrapnel glanced off her and she didn't realise , you know, adrenaline and what not" answered Pepper coolly , the story she and Tasha fabricated worked well

"So why was she so…weird about it?" asked Tony

"It was in a…um…intimate area?"

All three men blushed slightly while Bruce masked a chuckle while Thor struggled to stay awake

"Marvellous, Lady Natasha is in good health, let us retire for the night…and most of tomorrow" boomed Thor

Under the covers of her queen sized bed, Natasha curled up for a well-deserved night's sleep.

The next morning, Tasha sat on the couch, Clint waited on her hand and foot, regardless of her insisting that she was fine, but maybe it was fun having Clint make her pancakes and bacon…

"Hey Tasha, video call from Fury in the conference room"

"Ok thanks, Tony" not a good time to have to talk to your boss while in your Spiderman PJ's, to which Tony had strong objections…

"Morning Sir"

"Morning Agent Romanov"

"I've been informed you were injured on last night's mission"

"Am…yes Sir, nothing major"

"Romanov you'd say that if your arm was hanging off"

She chuckled at that

"Why don't you take a few days to rest up?"

"No Sir really…actually yeah Sir that'd be great, thank you"

"Yeah, yeah don't get used to it"

Normally Tasha would have fought with Fury until he let her come back to work but she felt like she deserved a few days to…recover.

"Ok boys, who's up for a Ryan Gosling marathon?" she said smirking, *I could get used to this*


End file.
